New Years War
by Snowblossom2
Summary: (A rewrite/retelling of EddyP803's fic New Years Conundrum) The fights for all of them ended, so who is taking them and forcing teams back into the fray? What do they even want in the grand scheme of it all? All the Go-Ongers, Shinkengers, Goseigers, Gokaigers and, Go-Busters know is that this is certainly one hell of a way to end a year.


AN: Well it's been a few years since I've been on this site writing, but after reading EddyP803's fic _New Years Conundrum_ I was inspired to do my own take on it. So here I am, with permission from the man himself writing an entire multichapter-fic. Lord help me. Also, an apology if anyone is somewhat OOC, its been awhile since I've watched some shows and some of it is also time passing and influencing them all, or as we call it _character development._

Also ignores like... a majority of the team up movies before 199 Hero War cause I haven't seen them yet.

* * *

 **6 pm JST, December 22, 2012, Sutou Estate.  
**  
Contrary to popular belief Miu was not fond of high social functions, but this would be the last one until the same time next year so she and her brother could cope, the only up point was the fact their parents had allowed the twin's teammates, the Go-Ongers, to also attend.

In the four years since they had fought together the team had remained close, Gunpei had been promoted to a detective finally; Hanto had finally gotten a steady job now that he no longer had to leave randomly to fight Gaiark; Saki's pastry shop was booming while Sosuke was a pro racer once again with Renn as his mechanic.

The original three Go-Ongers still lived in the bus together even with Hiroto's attempts to buy them a place, to them, the bus was home and it seemed like nothing could replace it.

As for Miu and her brother the two still lived in the smaller estate their parents had let them buy when they became the Go-On wings, Hiroto learning how to eventually take over the Sutou's family business while Miu had opened a small flower shop next door to Saki's bakery.

Even now the five of them sat together with Renn making sure everyone(mostly Hanto) had enough healthy food alongside the holiday sweets, the other three boys arguing over something with Saki rolling her eyes and laughing at their antics. Miu smiled, she and Hiroto were lucky to have found this team.

* * *

 **11 pm HTS, December 21, 2012, Shiraishi Household  
**  
Mako breathed in the salty air as she stood on the balcony of her parent's home, mind wandering. She would spend the holidays with them before returning back to Japan, and her work as a teacher.

In the years since Shinkenger had defeated the Gedoshuu Mako had moved back to Japan from Hawaii after only a few scant months as it wasn't home.

The sentiment had been same with many others. Chiaki had tried to return to his carefree lifestyle; Kohota had paid respects at her sister's grave; Ryunosuke had made a short return to the stage, and even Genta had come back from Paris only four months after leaving.

One by one they'd shown up at the doors of the Shiba Estate and Takeru welcomed each of them back with open arms, metaphorical at first for Chiaki but when Kotoha came four days after him it became quite literal.

Now the six of them lived in the Shiba House: Genta ran Golden Sushi down by the water; Ryunosuke had joined Mako as a teacher; and Takeru, Chiaki, and Kotoha were working their ways through college, trying to figure out what they wanted to do.

Jii was ever present alongside the Kuroko and Mako knew that he was happy at how Takeru was finally opening up and becoming more than the Shiba Lord the others (excluding Genta) Shinkengers had met him as. As for Lady Shiba, she was not content to stay in one place and often traveled with a band of Kuroko and her retainer, though Mako knew she was spending Christmas and New Years with her son.

The Shinkengers had made that a deal when they'd started living together again, they'd visit their families during the winter holiday season and Obon. And it seemed even Lady Shiba followed those rules despite not living on the estate itself.

Mako was thrown back to reality at the sound of her cellphone. Opening it to see a text from Ryunosuke telling her to get to bed if she hadn't already and another text bubble had already started up the moment he had seen she'd read the text.

 _ **Ryu** (Mako get to sleep if you haven't already, it's late where you are.)_

 ** _Ryu_** _(_ _Mako get off your phone and sleep)_

 _ **Ryu** (SHIRAISHI 'SHINKEN PINK' MAKO I WILL GET THE OTHERS TO TEXT YOU TO SLEEP IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF YOUR PHONE AND GET TO BED THIS INSTANT)_

 _ **You** (I can't go to bed if you keep texting me)_

With that Mako silenced her phone and prepared to get to sleep, only a week until she was home once again.

* * *

 **6 pm JST, December 22, 2012, Amachi Observatory  
**  
Nozomu had been waiting for this day for weeks. Each of the Goseigers had agreed to come to the Observatory for the holiday season and the weeks after it since his own father had to leave to go to a conference that ended three weeks after school began. Nozomu's mother had been asked first but was unwilling to look after him(as usual ever since the divorce.)

So he waited as his father left only hours before the Goseigers would arrive. Each of them had continued their covers on Earth: Hyde as an oceanographer, Atala as a barista, Eri as a nurse and Moune and Agri as farmers. Usually, Nozomu had only gotten to see the Skicks due to the others moving to different prefectures for their jobs but now all of them were coming together and were able to stay and look after him until his father came home!

The doorbell rang jolting Nozomu from his thoughts as he ran to go and get the door he'd been sitting near intently.

"Merry Christmas!" Eri chirped, swooping Nozomu up for a hug that Atala and Hyde joined.

"Oh sure you three get the hug first instead of helping us carry these in!" Moune yelled, her and Agri's faces blocked by the mountain of presents in their arms.

"Maybe you should try not being so strong then," Hyde teased.

"If it wasn't for the presents in my arms I would punch you," Agri yelled.

When everyone was inside, and Nozomu had gotten his possible rib breaking hug from the Landick siblings, Agri did, in fact, punch Hyde.

As everyone was laughing and talking together Nozomu smiled widely. His family was back together.

* * *

 **6 pm JST, December 22, 2012, Near Saturn's Rings  
**  
Gai was practically vibrating as they approached the dot on the horizon.

"I can't believe it! I get to go home properly this time and see Tama and Neesan and my nieces and nephews and my parents and our sempais and—"

"Gai, breathe," Ahim reminded the silver-clad man gently.

He took in an exaggerated deep breathe in. "I still can't believe it! I get to spend Christmas this year with every member of my family! This is the best post Zangyack defeat present ever!"

Marvelous smiled from his seat. A few scant months ago the Galleon had been destroyed and the Gokaigers had been forced to work for the Zangyack. Then they betrayed them while back on Earth, fighting alongside the new kids.

They had defeated the remains of the Zangyack Empire a month later. They were still celebrating and the crew remembered the Earthen holiday season fell around this time and how cartoonishly excited Gai had been. The holidays they'd already missed weren't all that important but the New Years Celebration was gigantic in Marvelous's memories... and there had been so much good food.

As such the crew had decided to spend some time on Earth to restock and celebrate the local holidays. Seeing one of their own happy was just an added bonus.

Not that Marvelous would ever admit seeing his crew happy did more for him than good food.

Gai rambled on as the rest of the crew listened intently to him and Marvelous simply smiled all the while.

* * *

 **6 pm JST, December 22, 2012, EMC.**

A week ago they had defeated Vaglass at the price of everyone at the research facility; with the technical exception of sempai, two days ago it was a world-ending monster.

Today, and for the rest of his life, Ryuuji didn't want to deal with monsters or anything. Today it was just relaxing and feeling the weight of responsibility he had held for thirteen years suddenly gone and figuring out what college to apply to exactly.

Also the rest of the holidays. That too.

Near him, Hiromu and Youko also flopped on the couches that were near their dorms as well as J putting up branches everywhere. The other Buddyroids were somewhere. Nick was probably distracting them so they could be alone for a bit.

"You sure it's over this time?" Youko asked no one in particular.

"Third time's the charm," Ryuji replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why are we talking about this even? It's definitely done. No more Vaglass, no more strange dimensions, no more apocalyptic creatures. Just the rest of our lives to do whatever." Hiromu said from his own couch.

"...So what is high school like?" Youko asked after a moment.

"I don't know. I only had a few months before everything and I can barely remember them."

"My experience is probably going to be nothing like yours. I only focused on getting here as soon as I could."

"Well, then this is gonna be weird... Kuroki says I can start as soon as I want to at an actual high school but I'm not sure if I want to go yet or not."

"I'm probably going to wait until next year for getting into a college... What about you Hiromu?"

"No idea."

"Here we all are with only vague ideas after fourteen years dedicated to one thing only."

"Technically it's still thirteen."

"Same time of year so basically the same thing."

As the two continued to bicker Ryuji smiled up at the ceiling. At least his life would still have the other GoBusters in it.

* * *

 **Midnight JST, December 23, 2012, A Beach in Hokkaido**

The figure watched as the waves crashed before he finally found it and he smiled. Everything else had been obtained. Through digging and flying and so, so much hard searching this was the last one. Then he could move forwards.

He fished out the skeleton which still had bits of rotting flesh clinging to it. He laughed as he gathered it in his arms, as he did so a collection of bones no human has flopped limply to the side.

He teleported away, body in his arms. Just a bit more time and this planet would fall.

* * *

AN: That's the prologue, hope you enjoyed it so far and reviews are great. Leave them, seriously it gets people to write faster it's like equivalent exchange. Because it is, but not like body sacrificing kind.

So yeah if you got to this ending note please review!


End file.
